


me

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression, it's i need a tyler time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	me

"tyyyyy." josh tugs on tyler's shirt.

"what is it?" tyler says, smiling at josh.

"i want..." josh pauses. "toys. and popcorn."

"okay, baby boy." tyler says, running his fingers through josh's hair. "why don't you go to the couch? i'll get your toys, and make you some popcorn, and we can watch steven universe all you like. okay?"

josh beams.


End file.
